Fox Hunter
by Vizard890
Summary: A simple mission goes wrong with Naruto going missing for five years. With his return marks a change in Konoha with his new mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Arrow**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Demon** "

 **Prolong**

Naruto is sitting at his table going through several of his bills. He's been making sure that all of them are paid either early or on time. He paid the water bill, the electricity, gas, rent but that is more like a mortgage since he prettily owns the building since everyone moved out when he moved in.

"That's can't be right! I should have enough for the rest of the rent. I'd only ate at Ichiraku Ramen only three times this week." Naruto says out loud.

Then it hit him. Jiraiya took his wallet. Jiraiya took his wallet! His wallet had the last of his money in it that was going to the rest of the rent. Now it's gone.

"DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

It didn't take long for Naruto to rush to Hokage Tower and demands a mission. His sights sent on a mission that will pay for the rest of the rent and to have a little left over in his pocket; hopefully Ero-Sennin doesn't find out and take his money like he did before.

"Baa-chan! I need a mission!" Naruto shouts as he runs into her office

"Damn it, Naruto!" yelled out Tsunade, "Look at what you did!"

Naruto looks around to see that a large amount of paper is every in the office making a mess.

"You need to clean your office better Baa-chan,"

"You made this mess!" shouted Tsunade, "You running in here caused all the paperwork that I'd just finished to fly everywhere! What do you want so that you can get out of my hair!"

"I need a mission!"

"No!"

"What? But I need one!"

"I don't care! All the missions that we have are needed for Chunin or Jounin. You are still a Genin and can't handle those missions,"

"But I've been on high rank missions before!"

"I know that, but you had a team or someone who was higher rank. All available teams are out on missions and all Chunin or higher aren't available as well. I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you out any missions without someone of higher rank to be with you,"

"That's bullshit!" Naruto yells which shocks the Hokage, "I need a mission to finish paying rent! Ero-Sennin took the money that I need!"

"What? Why did Jiraiya take your money?"

"Really? Naruto deadpens at Tsunade, "You have to ask? To go to a brothel; what do you think?"

' _I'm going to have a very long talk with that perv when he gets back!_ ' thought Tsunade, "I know I might regret this, but there is a mission that you might be able to do."

Tsunade digs through several of the files til she finds what she is looking for. It's a simple bodyguard mission on a fishing boat that will get close to the Neutral Zone. A place that chakra doesn't exist. The place is known for have people to not be able to use chakra like those in the Elemental Countries. Some of the other Hidden Villages have sent their Shinobi into the Neutral Zone and none have came back. They either have been killed by the people that live there, or they went AWOL the only thing that Naruto would have to worry about are pirates.

"It's a simple bodyguard mission for a few fishermen, Naruto. It should pay enough for the rest of you rent that you need," says Tsunade as she hands him the file

"Alright!" Naruto yells out, "I can finish paying the rent with this on time. I'll only be gone for a week. No late fees!" Naruto quickly rushes home to pack for the trip.

Two days later Naruto arrived at the port town of Nagasaki. He quickly got to the docks where there is a whole fleet of ships are staying. He looks around til he found the boat that is waiting for him. The boat isn't large like some of the large fishing companies that have large crews out at sea for weeks or months at a time. This one could only be out at sea for a week at most. It does have a crew to lift a net just like the other fishing boats. And on the side and back in painting is the boat's name the _Waverunner_.

"Hello there!" Naruto greets the fishermen

"Hello there young lad! Looking to become a fisherman?" answers the fisherman.

The fisherman is a big burly man with graying hair and a beard that he keeps semi trim.

"No, I'm Uzumaki Naruto a Shinobi from Konoha to guard the _Waverunner_ during the fishing trip,"

"Oh, so you're the Shinobi that we hired. I'd thought you would be older,"

"I'm thirteen almost fourteen! This isn't my first mission being a bodyguard,"

"If you saw so, lad. Well where are my manners? You greeted with your name, but I didn't with mine. The names Ichiro Kenta, captain of this fine vessel! Hey Kaito! Get up here our bodyguard has arrived!" yelled out Kenta.

A man a few years younger than Kenta came out from below the deck. He is wiping his hands with a rag to get greasy off. He has some gray hair, but nothing like Kenta.

"What do want, Kenta? I just finished making sure that the engine is filled with gas and oil," answered Kaito

"The bodyguard from Konoha is here,"

"Really?" Kaito looks over at Naruto, "Isn't he kind of young?"

"Hey! With this headband," pointing his his headband, "I am seen as an adult in Konoha!"

"Fine! Fine!" says Kaito before turning his head to Kenta, "Kenta, we're ready to go. Do we have everything set?"

"Yeah, I'm all set," Kenta looks over to Naruto, "Are you all set?"

"Yup!" Naruto answers.

 **-Five Years Later-**

A fisherman's boat sails close to an island with jagged rocks, sharp mountains, large coral reefs sticking out of the waters.

"Watch where you stir the ship! That's Lian Yu!"

"Shit! Really?! I didn't know we were that close to Lain Yu!"

A figure stands on a hill top that's over looking sea. He sees a boat not too far from the shoreline. The figure kneels down taking out an arrow each he strikes the ground that causes the arrowhead to incite. The figure then grabs the bow that is laying next to him and aims before firing the arrow. The arrow sails through the air then arcs down into a pile of wood that causes it to explode.

"Notice to self; less explosives next time." mutters the figure.

The fishermen saw the explosion on the beach of Lain Yu. It didn't take long to see someone waving at them from island. At first they didn't want to get closer to the island because of the tales and myths about Lain Yu, but eventually they sailed closer to the island for the figure to swim aboard.

"What were you doing on that island? Don't you know what it is called?"

"Yes, I've been ship wrecked on the island for five years. It's time for me to go home,"

"Where is home for you?"

"Hi no Kuni… Konoha."

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

Kotetsu and Izumo sit at the gets for Konoha like always. For the last five years its been quiet since Naruto went MIA on his last mission. The village lost its light; the village lost its hope. They didn't want to say anything, but crime has been on the rise with the corrupt civilian council. Tsunade acted to have the Military Police reinstated that the Uchiha Clan was in charge of before Itachi slaughtered them all to try and combat against the growing criminal activity.

"Sigh! I'm so bored!" Kotetsu complains, "I wish Naruto was still around!"

"He he I know what you mean. He sure did know how to bring a smile to everyone's face. He could have been Chunin couldn't of he?" Izumo replies

"Chunin? Nah! More like Jounin with how he trains and all that hard work,"

"Jounin huh? I can see that."

They continue to talk for about another hour before they see someone walking towards the gates. The figure is wearing a forest-green hood that covers the top part of a tarted and ragged orange jacket with just as tarted and ragged pair of black pants. The figure is carrying a large wooden box.

"Stop! We need to see some identification before you can go any further," says Izumo

"You two still are working at the gates, huh?" replies the man

"Do you know us?" Kotetsu says as he slowly reaches for kunai in his holster

"Of course I do," the man removes the hood relieving none other than Uzumaki Naruto; though over the years he didn't cut his hair which is down passed his shoulder blades, "I've been only gone for five years,"

"Nar- Naruto? Is… Is that really you?" asks a stunned Kotetsu

"You went MIA. Everyone thought you might of died on your mission five years ago!" stated Izumo

"I almost did, but I survived. Now can we finish all this talking. I would like to rest and get some ramen after five years without it," Naruto explains to them

"Right. Right! I'll go and inform Lady Tsunade of your return. Izumo, you know what to do," says Kotetsu before running off towards Hokage Tower

"Oh, what do you have to do, if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asks not really wanting to know

"When a Shinobi returns from a very long mission or has returned from being MIA for years they have to go to the hospital for a full body check up," Izumo explains to Naruto

"WHAT!?" screams out Naruto, "I just came back from hell! Now you want me to go to someplace that's even worst!?"

' _Heh! Never change Naruto. You only been back not even five minutes and you can already tell that the day is going to be better._ ' Izumo thought as he leads Naruto to the hospital.

 **-Hokage Tower-**

Tsunade sighs as she reads over all the paperwork in from of her. It seems like the pile just keeps getting bigger and bigger. For the last five years has been extremely hard on her. Shortly after Naruto left for his mission the busty Hokage won the lottery that paid off all of her debts with money still left over for some of bills that have been piling up. At first she didn't think anything about it, but when Naruto was suppose to return from his mission but didn't; she sent several teams out to find out why. When word came back that a large storm came in and destroyed any and all fishing boats out it broke her heart knowing that Naruto was out there.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" Shizune's voice can be heard from the other side of the door.

Kotetsu bursts through the door, "Lady Tsunade! You won't believe who came through the gates!"

"What's happening? Did someone important came without sending word first again?" Tsuande asks since a lot of lords and nobles like to arrive at Konoha without sending word before hand

"No! It's… You won't believe who's back!"

"Who dammit?!" demands Tsunade

"Naruto!"

"What?" says a shock Tsunade with her eyes widened

"Naruto?" Shizune mutters

"That's right! He came back! After five long years; he's back!" Kotetsu says with joy in his voice

"Then where is he!?" shouted out Tsunade

"Izumo is leading him to the hospital because of protocol states that a returning Shinobi from a long term mission has to get a full body check-up. You know this Lady Tsunade because you were the one that started it years ago shortly after the Second Shinobi War ended," Kotetsu stated

"Right… I forgot about that. I just haven't seen Naruto in five years; I thought I'd sent him to his death by giving him that mission. Anyway! I'll head over to the hospital myself and give Naruto his check-up. Shizune, I want you to get Inoichi, Anko, and Ibiki to meet me at the hospital," Tsunade says as she makes way for the door

"Right a way my Lady!" Shizune answered.

 **-Hospital-**

A few hours passed with Naruto resting in a bed with an IV bag hocked up to his arm. Apparently the missing blonde was suffering from mild dehydration. He was stripped down to his boxer and the world saw what was underneath. A black dragon tattoo on his left shoulder blade, multiple scars from different type of blades, and strange small scars that are dot shape across his body.

What Naruto doesn't know that one of the walls is fake. On the other side of the wall is a one-way mirror with Tsunade, Inoichi, Anko, and Ibiki standing looking over the files with Naruto's full body check-up.

"Fifteen percent of his body is scarred," stated Tsunade

"From the placement of the scars some are from wounds and others are from torture. Where did he say he was?" asked Ibiki

"On an island called Lian Yu; in the Neutral Zone." Tsunade just says.

This sent fear through everyone. They all knew the tales about the Neutral Zone. A place where Chakra doesn't exist and those that has Chakra can't use it for the time that they are in the Neutral Zone. And with Naruto spending five years there they couldn't think what he did to survive during his time there.

"Wow! The gaki survived five years in the Neutral Zone and only came back with scars; that's jounin material if I say so myself," comments Anko

"This isn't about a promotion! This is about Naruto's well being," Tsunade shouted out

"You want to see if it effected his mind like veterans, correct Tsunade-sama?" asks Inoichi, "If so, then I can only go with the surface as I can't dive into his mind without the fear of being attacked by the Kyubi,"

"I know that Inoichi; that's why I want you to read what you can. What Naruto went through most likely charged him for the worst or for the better. I want to know if Naruto can live a normal life as a Shinobi or that of a civilan," the Hokage explains

"Very well, I'll see what I can do, but there is so much that I can do in one sitting. I'll have to have many appointments with Naruto to learn what he'd went through,"

"That's all I ask for,"

"Excuse me Lady Tsunade; but why were we called?" asked Anko

"Ibiki was called here because he's one of the best people in the village that can read people. I want what you can gather with Naruto's movements and how he acts. Anko, you on the other hand knows how torture goes with how placements go with the best way to get what you need. I want you to look over his scars and try to find out what they were trying to get from him."

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto just sighs as he is waiting for Tsunade to arrive. Just by looking around the room he can tell that false wall with the mirror in it. He figured that Tsunade is on the other side with some other people probably. Most likely Inoichi for being one of the best mind walkers in the village and anyone else is a guess.

"I'm getting bored! And you know what happens when I get bored!" Naruto says out loud.

As if magic Tsunade walks into the room, "You haven't changed one bit in the last five years. So wants it like to be back?" she asks

"I don't know. I'm stuck in this god forbidden place! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the island!"

"I know you don't mean that. Anyway, I came to tell what you'll be doing. The first thing is do you want to be a Shinobi still?" Naruto nods his head, "Alright then! You haven't had to ability to use Chakra for five years so you won't be leaving the village anytime soon. You'll be joining the Military Police, but there is a catch. Only Chunin and above can join, so Uzumaki Naruto as of this motion you are now a Chunin,"

"Alright! It only took me five years! When do I get my vest!?"

"You get out of the hospital later today. Next onto business is that you'll be meeting Yamanaka Inoichi once a week to go through therapy with what you went through. And before you start yelling you don't need it; you have to by orders that anyone coming back from a long-term mission has to go through with therapy,"

"May I ask what about my team? What happen to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?"

Tsunade caught that Naruto didn't call Sakura Sakura-chan like he use too. It showed that Naruto moved on from Sakura and is most likely go to look at some other girl. It saddens the busty blonde a little that Naruto won't be chasing after Sakura as she was hoping that Sakura would see how get a guy Naruto is.

"Sakura is working at the hospital, but it's her day off. And Kakashi is out on a mission right now. You should meet with them when you get a chance Naruto. Do you have any questions for me Naruto?" asks Tsunade

"Not really. If I do I'll just come to you and ask." Naruto simple says.

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

Naruto learns that his apartment is still standing that he owns the whole building now; how? He doesn't know and doesn't want to know. He walks through the rooms to see that nothing changed at all.

"Everything is still the same…" mutters Naruto.

He makes his way back to the living room where he place the wooden box. He opens it and takes out a bow. The blonde walks to the window that overlooks the street below.

"What out Konoha for I'm back and I'm cleaning house. After all this is a mission given to me by the Old Man."

 **-Author's Note-**

I would like to say this that there will be guns in this, but not modern guns. The only high-power gun that will be in this is the hand crank machine gun. That's right guns from the mid-to-later 1800s. I'll explain more about the gun later on in the story.


	2. First Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Arrow**

"Talking!"

[Different Language!]

' _Thinking!_ '

" **Jutsu!** "

 **First Hunt**

Naruto stares at himself in the mirror. By using a kunai to cut his hair shorter then what it once was and using the same kunai to shave what facial hair on his face. Today is the first day for his new job with the Military Police and the true first day that he will be as a Chunin.

"Look out Konoha! For Uzumaki Naruto is here!" shouted out said blonde.

Walking out of the bathroom to put a pair of orange pants on and an orange jacket. He picks up his Chunin vest and put it on. Of course Naruto made some changes to his vest as he sown his green hood onto the vest. The blonde looks over his weapons that he'll be carrying each are easy to know with a set of kunai and a set of shuriken, and to make it all whole his bow and a quiver full of homemade arrows.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto walks into the police station for the first in a really long time. The last time he was here was before the Uchiha were all killed by Itachi. They always seem to try and throw the blonde behind bars.

Officers are going about doing their business by filing paperwork, throwing a few criminals behind bars, taking complaints from people that came in. When Naruto steps in through the front door everyone stopped doing what they were doing to stare at the blonde. It was been five years since said blonde has been seen in Konoha.

"What?" Naruto asked everyone

Before anyone could say anything someone spoke up, "Alright everyone!" Yamato spoke up, "Get back to work. Uzumak! Get in my office!"

Naruto does as he is told to see Yamato sitting behind his desk, "I take you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I was told you would be coming by today. My name is Yamato and I'm the Captain of Military Police. You'll be doing patrol for a few hours," Yamato explains to Naruto, "After your patrol ends you'll file your report what happen during your patrol. Is there any questions?"

"Uh… paperwork? Don't I just beat up criminals that break the law?" asks Naruto

"Sigh! I knew I shouldn't of gotten out of bed today!" the Captain rubs his eyes, "That would be the case if there wasn't so much corruption. In the last five years corruption has become more and more… difficult to get a handle of. Ruff up the wrong person and you can be slapped with charges yourself,"

"If you want to know about corruption all you had to do was ask me," mutters out Naruto, "So don't beat anyone up, right?"

"Right, but if you have just cause. Don't do anything stupid, Uzumaki! I know how you can be with how Anbu still have nightmares with trying to chase you across Konoha!"

"Right, right!" Naruto walks out but stops, "What is my patrol?"

"The Red Light District." Yamato stated.

 **-Eastern Front Gates-**

An Anbu lands in front of the Eastern Front Gates. The Anbu has standard gear on and a Mouse mask covering her face.

"I can't wait to get home and take a nice warm bath," moans out the Anbu.

As the Anbu jumps and take the rooftops to avoid the civilians and arrive to the Hokage Tower quicker. As the Anbu is doing this she thinks about the last five years. In the last five years she worked her ass off to get into Anbu, but it seem to be for nothing. The only reason she even joined Anbu was to find the one she loved. That's right, the one underneath the mask is Hyuga Hinata. Working hard so she that isn't the shy little girl that she was once and now is a strong woman with the skill and drive to back it up.

' _Naruto-kun, where are you? I want to find you and tell you my feelings for you at long last._ ' Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata is brought out of her train of thought by the streets down below. She stops and looks down to see one of the Military Police slamming someone against a wall. She can't see who the officer is because of their green hood over their head. The one thing that did catch Hinata's eye is the officer is wearing orange; and there is only one person in the whole village that would wear orange.

' _Naruto-kun?_ ' Hinata asked herself.

Mouse decided to watch and see what is happen down below.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto slams a man against a wall. For the last hour Naruto has been tailing a suspect that keep looking over his shoulder. Naruto's eyes become cold before he pulls up his hood and follows the suspect. Using stealth that Naruto gained over the years and from what he learned during his time in the Neutral Zone. What Naruto saw confirmed what he thought was weird. The suspect is a dealer and just made a hit. Seeing enough Naruto takes out his bow and fires an arrow at the buyer with the arrow going into his shoulder and pinning said buyer to the wall. Before the dealer could do anything Naruto gets the drop on him and slams him into the wall.

"What are you selling?!" demanded the hooded blonde

"What? You don't know?" mocks the dealer which Naruto didn't like and slams him harder against the wall

"I'll ask again! What are you selling?!"

"Verd- Vertigo!" shouted out the dealer

"Vertigo? What's Vertigo?" Naruto slams the dealer against the wall once more.

Hinata who has been watching decides to jump down. Looking at how the officer is acting couldn't be her Naruto-kun. There is no way that someone who is that kind would do something like this. Yes, Hinata knows that the Military Police has to act tough and be ruff with some of the criminals to get their point across to them.

"I think that is enough!" Mouse says with authority

"Anbu?" Naruto didn't even needs to look back to know that an Anbu is standing behind him, "If you know what this man does, you wouldn't be standing there,"

"Even so, you are pushing it," said Mouse, "You can find trouble if you aren't too careful on how you treat your suspects,"

"You can say that, but you need to have a heavy hand when you are dealing with someone like this man here,"

"You need to be careful, or I will be taking you in!" threatens Hinata.

That is one thing about the Military Police. And that there is corruption in the police force as well since they take in not just Shinobi, but also civilians to help with the work load. Because there are so many people working there, there are bound to be a few that slip through the cracks. Anbu has been called in to capture those that they have enough evidence to be thrown behind bars; be they innocent or guilty.

Naruto didn't wait as he throws a smoke bomb that fills the whole alleyway. When the smoke clears Hinata doesn't see the police officer or the dealer; leaving only the buyer pinned against the wall with an arrow going through his shoulder.

"Damn it!" cursed Mouse as she lose them both.

There is only one person that can lose the Anbu that easily. She doesn't want to believe that was Naruto, but deep down she knew. She knew that was the one she longed to see after all these years.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto slams the dealer against and fires an arrow into the dealer leg. Of course the dealer screams out in pain. After Naruto has gotten away from the Anbu to deal with the dealer and try to learn who the supplier is.

"You mustn't of been here that long if you don't know who the supplier is!"

Growling at the dealer, "Been gone for five years. So yeah… I don't know who the supplier is,"

"Gone for five… years…" then is dawned on the dealer on just who is standing in front of him, "I- It can't be! You disappeared five years ago!"

"Sorry, but I've returned," taking out another arrow and aim it at the dealer, "Now tell me more out this supplier!" Naruto demands once more

"I'm not tell you anything!"

An arrow goes into the dealer's other leg, "If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to get it out of you some other way!" taking out another arrow and takes aim at the dealer.

 **-Hokage's Office-**

Mouse reported back to Tsunade telling her what happened on her mission. Tsunade who listened to the whole thing nods her head.

"That's good, Mouse," Tsunade stated, "These reports will help us down the road when Kiri have everything all straighten out. Is there anything else you want to add?"

"Yes, there is. When I arrived back I saw one of the officers' being ruff with a drug dealer,"

Tsunade groans as she rubs her head, "This just great! I have a feeling that Eternal Affair will be here if they catch wind of this! Who was the officer?"

"I don't know. The officer had a green hood over their head; so I couldn't see their face. But I had a… feeling that I knew this person,"

"Hinata," said woman straighten up knowing that is serious if the Hokage is using her real name, "As you know that five years ago Naruto disappear on a simple mission. A few days ago Naruto returned,"

"N- Naruto-kun has come back…?"her cheeks start to redden at the thought that her Naruto-kun has returned, but those thoughts quickly were dashed when she remembers what he was doing, "Does… Does the whole village know?"

"No, they don't. When he came back I'd asked Naruto if he wanted to continue to be a Shinobi or be a civilian; who choice to be a Shinobi,"

"Where was Naruto-kun for the last five years?" asked Hinata since she wants to know where the blonde that she knew for years

"He was in the Neutral Zone for the last five years," Hinata's eyes widen by hearing those words be her Hokage, "With Naruto wanting to be a Shinobi I placed him in the Military Police,"

"Did… Did Naruto-kun have a green hood?" the Anbu asked the dreaded question

"Yes, he does," the busty Hokage sighs at the thought that Naruto was being ruff with a drug dealer, "I'm going to have to talk to him when I get a chance. Hinata, I want you to talk to Naruto," this caught the Hyuga's attention, "He's been on an island for five years, but there are a few things that he won't tell anyone else. I want you to learn more about Naruto and see if he has gone off the deep end."

This is one thing that Tsunade doesn't want to think about. She doesn't want to have Anbu watching Naruto just in case if he is a flight risk. The busty Hokage heard how when people come back from the Neutral Zone that they have changed, either for the good or for the worst. Danzo is the perfect case as he went into the Neutral Zone; and when he came back it wasn't for the good.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure about that?" Hinata asked her Hokage

"Yes, I'm afraid I am, Hinata. I don't want Naruto to lose it. I know your feelings for him and wanting to get closer to the brat," Hinata blushes under her mask, "That's why you should do it. Help a friend and who knows where it'll lead too. Dismissed!"

Tsunade leans back into her chair and sighs. Only a few days back and Naruto is already causing trouble. Though a part of her doesn't truly care as it was a drug dealer that he was being ruff with. She knows how corrupt the Civilian Council can and will be. And if it is the drug that she thinks it is; then she'll look the other way.

 **-Inoichi's Office-**

Naruto arrives at Inoichi's office like he was order too. The blonde doesn't like it, but there isn't much for him to do at this point.

Inoichi looks up at Naruto, "Oh, Naruto you came on time. That's good,"

"Like I'd had much of a choice in this matter," mutters out Naruto, "So what do we do?"

"Well, we just sit here and you talk about your time on the island; Lian Yu, correct?"

"Yeah… Lian Yu…" Naruto stares out the window as he losing himself in his memories.

 **-Flashback-**

The waves crashes against the hull of the _Waverunner_ as the storm picks up force. Kenta brings up the sails so that the powerful winds down capsize the ship. Kaito runs after his crew mate and tied the sails down. Naruto helps them along the way, but it soon came apparent to Kaito that the ship isn't going to make it.

"Kenta!" the captain calls out to his friend, "The ship isn't going to make it! We have to abandon ship!"

Kenta didn't need to be told twice. He runs over and has the life boat drop down into the waters below. Kaito grabs a bag that has been prepared beforehand just in case if something like this happened. Naruto didn't have enough time to grab his bag as he along with everyone else get into the life boat.

Kenta sails the life boat away from the _Waverunner_ just in time before the ship is taken underneath the waters below. During the storm Naruto becomes sick all of the sudden.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Kenta asked

"It looks like he is suffering from Chakra Withdraw. We've must of passed into the Neutral Zone." answered Kaito.

A few hours later the storm has passed though there are still clouds in the sky. Naruto opens his eyes to find out that he is feeling weaker.

"What… What happened?" Naruto asked

"You passed out from Chakra Withdraw because we passed Neutral Zone," spoke up Kaito

"Is that why I feel so weak?"

"Yes, you had Chakra all your life, but now you don't have any. The Neutral Zone makes it so that Chakra can't be used by those that can use it; in other words, your just like a civilian now," explained Kaito

"T- That's not funny!" yelled out Naruto.

Naruto can feel the lose of his Chakra. It was like a part of himself just died. Like there is a hole that can't be filled and now he is nothing; just like how the village told him he was. A nobody that won't be missed when he dies.

While Naruto is losing himself Kaito looks through what supplies was brought. The captain frowns at what is there.

' _There isn't enough supplies for all three of us,_ ' Kaito looks at Naruto and then to his sleeping friend Kenta, ' _There is only one thing that I can do._ '

Kaito takes out a revolver and point it at Kenta. The captain fires and kills his longtime friend. Naruto who doesn't know what that thing is in Kaito's hand.

"There isn't enough supplies for all three of us," Kaito looked at his now dead friend, "So I made a choice. You have to live. You have so much ahead of your life. Live and make a difference."

Kaito takes his revolver, put the barrel against his head, and pulls the trigger. Naruto couldn't do anything as Kaito took his own life. Here he was without his Chakra and he just watched a man killed his friend, and then took his own life. What for? So that he can live? So that he can survive on this endless ocean before his death comes next? While Naruto is losing himself the life boat drifts towards an island.

 **-Flashback End-**

"And that was how it started." Naruto finished telling Inoichi his tale.

Inoichi sits there writing out what Naruto just explained to him. He must say a storm that causes the ship to sink, a supplies bag with not enough food, the captain killing his friend, and then taking his own life so that Naruto could survive.

"I must say that is some tale, Naruto-san. It sounds like the beginning of an epic tale," Inoichi did always liked a good story

"Epic tale? I highly doubt that," it wasn't an epic tale that would go down as a myth, "It was more of a nightmare,"

"Well, I think that this is a great start for our sessions. I would like you to come once a week for these sessions to continue. If for some reason I'm sent on a mission then Ino will take over for me,"

"Are you sure that is a good thing? I mean she isn't known for being quiet,"

"It the last five years Ino has changed. She is taking her job very serious now. Ino won't being telling anyone what you'd be telling her besides the Hokage,"

"I'll take your word for it, but I went to the Academy with Ino and knows how she can be when she wants to know what is happening. Seen her learn every single little secret that the teachers were trying to hide,"

"Like what?" Inoichi curiously asked since he knows how Ino did in the Academy. This is a perfect chance to learn how she did.

"Like the secret lessons in the Academy?" Inoichi just looks at Naruto, "You must know, I just know it. Like stealing the answer sheets for the upcoming tests for starters. I think she went and above that by learning some dirty little secrets that the teachers were hiding. Ami-sensei for starter; she had sex with the boys that were going to graduate?"

Inoichi heard that one of the teachers was caught sleeping with some of the boys that just graduated as a right to make them into proper men. The older blonde can see where Naruto is going with this. His little girl let the information about the teacher out so she would be caught and thrown in prison for her actions.

"Who knew Ino could do that?"

"Ino can be scary when she wants to be. Though with how Ino was lazy and thought Sasuke would save her from anything… yeah…"

"Well, I think that's enough for now don't you think so, Naruto-san? I'll see you next week around this time right?"

Standing up, "Yeah, I'll be back and tell more about my heartbreaking tale." says Naruto as he leaves.

Inoichi sits back and just sighs. He knows this is going to be difficult from here on out and then some. This is the first time for anyone to have any recorded evidence about the Neutral Zone that isn't myth or legends. There are tales about the Neutral Zone on how brutal it can be, but any place can be like that. But then a smile came across Inoichi's face as he learned his daughter learned the secret lessons of the Academy. Those lessons were created when the Second Hokage was still in charge of Konoha at the time. It was to make sure that the students learn to dig for information; to help them curative their skills in information gathering. For those that know how to gather the proper information are those that live for another day. And his little girl learned this lesson and used it to throw a teacher into prison for it.

' _Maybe I'll take her out shopping in the next few days?_ ' Inoichi thought to himself.

 **-Red Light District-**

In one of the many rundown buildings that litter the Red Light District are several men surrounded by creates. No matter where you go there will always be crime, there will always be a places where criminals will gather. Even in Konoha can't escape this from reality.

"Are you sure?" one of the men asked

"Yes, this new MP came out of no where and beat the shit out of Shin!"

"Damn it! This isn't looking good. Shin was our best dealer too!"

"Do we know anything about this new MP?"

"No, just that he was gone on a five year long mission and just now got back,"

"Five years is a long time and even longer to get back into the flow of things. Anbu maybe?"

"I don't know. Anbu stepped in and made the new MP stop before he disappeared with Shin. Now Shin hasn't been seen in hours since then."

And just like that Shin makes his reappearance by falling from the ceiling and crashing into a create. They all look over to see that Shin is dead. The lights go out and they all start to look around for the circuit breaker to turn the lights back on.

Up above them Naruto hangs from one of the rafters looking down upon them. While they can't see in the dark Naruto can. It is one of the many new skills that Naruto learned during his time away from Konoha. Naruto silently lands behind on the goon, he wraps his arm around his throat and stabs him with an arrow. As if darkness came alive Naruto went from one person to the next, stabbing them with an arrow through the heart; killing them til there was only one was left. When the lights finally came back on he saw that everyone else has been killed.

Before he could scream an arrow goes into his shoulder pinning him into the wall, "You will tell me who the supplier is!" Naruto lands in front of the pinned man

"Y- You're him!"

"Yes!" the hooded blonde grabs the man's throat, "Tell me what I want to know!"

"I- I can't! You can't just say his name!"

Another arrow goes into the other shoulder, "I will make you talk!"

"Count Vertigo!" screamed out the man

"Count Vertigo? Why do they call him that?" demands Naruto

"Because he uses two needles at once! Like those vampires! From the Neutral Zone!

"I know what a vampire is! Why haven't the Military Police done anything yet? Why haven't they caught him!?"

"Because Count Vertigo is backed by some of the Civilian Council members! They control most of Konoha!"

"How can they control Konoha? The Hokage controls Konoha!"

"Not anymore! The Hokage lose most of her power because they worked their fingers into everything they could work their fingers into,"

"I know most of the Civilian Council, but have there been any new members that joined in the last five years?"

"No, they don't let anyone to join since they don't want to lose the power that they have!"

"Then you served your purpose!" the hooded blonde fires an arrow into the last goon killing him.

 **-Next Morning-**

The rundown building is taped off as the Military Police makes sure no one gets into the building. Yamato arrived on the scene since he was called to look around. The ex-Anbu makes a face as he looks at the dead body. Each one has an arrow in their chest.

' _I can hear the paperwork coming from this, I just know_ _it_ _!_ ' Yamato groans at this coming headache.

He looks around when one of his officer came up to him, "Yes, there are seven of them that has been killed quickly, but the last one, the eighth by the looks of it was tortured,"

"Tortured?" the Captain rubs his chin, "I wonder why he was tortured the last one? Do we know any of them?"

"Yes, they are part of Count Vertigo's group,"

"Shit!" Yamato curses his luck with these men worked for Count Vertigo, "Do we know who killed these men? Anything?"

"No, none of the locate gangs uses arrow to kill. It could be a new player in Konoha,"

"Where's Uzumaki!" yelled out Yamato

"Captain, why are you calling Uzumaki-san?"

"He may know who did this. Who knows what he ran into during his time away from the Village. Where's Uzumaki?!"

 **-Naruto's Apartment-**

Naruto steps out of his apartment to turn around to face Hinata standing in front of him. The blonde takes a step back from how beautiful Hinata has come. She has let her hair grown down her back and passed her very nice ass from how her shorts hug her hips. From what Naruto can tell Hinata has gained confidence from how her arms are bare, how she is wearing shorts that hug her wide hips, thigh high leggings, and how she is looking with her cheeks slightly red.

"H- Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata greets to her childhood crush

"H- Hinata? Is that you?" asked the blonde

"Y- Yes," Hinata slightly curses herself for her nerves bothering her because of the blonde in front of her, "I… I heard that you came back and wanted to greet you a welcome home!" Hinata smiles at Naruto whose cheeks become red from the beauty

"Thank you for that, Hinata-chan. You're the first person to welcome be back,"

"Were… were you going to work now?" now that Hinata really looks at Naruto who is dressed like an MP

"Yes, I'm running late because I'd overslept," scratching his cheek, "D- Do you want to walk with me for a bit?" Naruto doesn't know why he is nervously

"S- Sure!"

Naruto walks down the stairs with Hinata following close by. After all these years Hinata can say that Naruto has grown more handsome during his time away. She can tell that all of his baby fat is now gone and in its place in pure unadulterated lustful muscles. The Hyuga is going to be taking a nice long cold shower after she heads home that's for sure.

"So, Hinata, what have you've been doing since I was away?" Naruto asked

"I… I can't say since only Hokage-sama can know," Hinata answered the blonde

"Anbu then?" Hinata was caught off guard by that, "Don't look so surprised, Hinata! I had so many Anbu chase me to know how Anbu move; I can tell that you'd join Anbu. That's great, Hinata!"

"Th- Thank you for that. I couldn't tell anyone that I've joined because of the security risk,"

"Does your family know?"

"Y- Yes, my Father knows that I'm in Anbu because all Clan Heads know which clan members are in Anbu in case the worst happens,"

"That does make since I suppose. What about everyone else?"

"Well," Hinata takes her time to think about this since she's been busy with her Anbu duties, "Ino-san works with her father in the I.T. and works at the hospital every now and then. Sakura-san has moved up in the hospital to work underneath Tsunade-sama. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun both have joined the Tracking Sect."

The Tracking Sect is a group of Shinobi that hunt Missing-Nin, criminals, and other VIPs.

"I heard of them. Doesn't most of the Inuzuka Clan join the Tracking Sect?"

"Yes, they do since they can use their sense of smell to their greatest ability to track down their targets,"

"That's great for them!"

"Choji-san is still a Shinobi, but spends most of his time at his family's restaurant. Tenten-san opened up her own weapon shop,"

"Really now? So she embraced her fetish?" both of them stopped walking when they heard someone yelled out 'It's not a fetish!' "What was that?" Naruto asked Hinata

"Tenten-san doesn't like it when people say she has a fetish about weapons. She somehow knows when someone is badmouthing about her and weapons in the same sentence,"

"Hehe! I'll say if she has a fetish or not when I visit. I want to see if she can make me better arrows," pointing to his quiver that has some arrows missing from yesterday

Giggling at how Naruto is acting like his old yelf, "I'm sure she'll have something for your arrows. Shikamaru has been working with his father and one day most likely will take over as Jonin Commander. Lee-san has become a Jonin and is teaching a Genin Squad now,"

"I feel sorry for them already!" Naruto makes a small prayer for those unlucky Genin

"Don't be so mean, Naruto-kun! Lee-san is actually a great sensei for them,"

"What about Neji? You haven't said anything about him yet. Knowing him he's probably a Jonin with his own Genin Squad,"

"Actually…" the Hyuga Heiress frowns, "Neji died two years ago,"

Naruto stopped walking and just stares at the woman, "What… but Neji…"

"He died during a missing that was an ambush. A roger faction from Kumo wanted the Byakugan,"

"But I thought that… You know, that Curse Seal prevented that?"

"You would be right, but they somehow found a way around it."

Hinata remember arriving on the scene. There was so much blood and dead bodies. The were Missing-Nin from Kumo. What they found shocked those from the Hyuga can like it was a heart attack. Some of the Kumo Missing-Nin had taken Neji's eye by holding him down, but he killed them all before dying from his wounds.

"They kept Neji-niisan alive to take his Byakugan so the Caged Bird didn't take effect,"

"I don't think your clan was happy, right?"

"No," Hinata shacks her head, "They wanted blood, but since they've been Missing-Nin they couldn't do anything because of it,"

"I'm sorry about Neji, Hinata." Naruto place a hand on her shoulder and gently rubs it.

 **-Flashback-**

The boat finally makes landfall with Naruto falls onto the wet sand. He groans from his weak body. This is the first time in his whole life that he's been this weak. Having so much Chakra and never having to worry about the fear of using up all of it never crossed his mind. Naruto forces himself up to stand on his feet. He pulls the boat onto the sand some more. Then he looks through what he has left for his supplies.

"Okay, this is nothing new! We were taught…" those words died in Naruto's mouth as he was kicked out of class that day, "So I wasn't taught how to survive on an island, but I do know how to survive."

Before Naruto does anything else he takes the bodies of Kaito and Kenta out of the boat and buried them. It's the thing to do with what Kaito did for him. With them buried the blonde looks through his supplies to find he only has only three water bottles, five ration bars, a hunting knife, and the revolver that Kaito used which only has four bullets left in it.

Looking at the revolver, "I don't know what this thing is, but it killed Kenta and Kaito."

Naruto didn't wait for long as he has to find shelter before nightfall, build a fire, and make sure that he has clean water and food to eat. He walks through the thick forest till he steps on something with a click. The blond looks down at his foot.

"What did I…" before he could lift his foot up a man stops him

[Stop!] Naruto looks at the man who stopped him from lifting his foot up.

Man is wearing a green hood and some green clothing that has seen better days. He is also carrying a bow with a quiver hanging off of his back.

"What did you say? I don't understand you," and that was the truth as Naruto doesn't know what the man said

[That's a land mine. It'll go off when you lift your foot off of it,]

"What are you saying? I don't understand a word that you are saying!" Naruto is getting a little mad about that. For here is someone else on this island and he doesn't understand him.

The man kneels down, lifts his foot up, and used his hands to make an explosion.

"Okay, so I'm on an explosive that'll go off when I take my foot off of it," Naruto looks around to find something before the man tackles him and the land mine goes off

[Are you alright?] the man asked

"Again, I don't understand you, but I think I understand. Yeah, I'm alright,"

Standing up, [We have to leave before they come looking for the explosion,] Naruto didn't even get to say anything as the man drags him away from the explosion scent.

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They came to a cave with the man tossing the blonde in the cave with him following through. He moves a boulder to cover the cave hiding it in plain sight.

"Okay, what is happening? Who are you? And where am I?" Naruto finally asked the man

[My name is Yao Fei,] said man place his hand on his chest, [Yao Fei,]

"Uzumaki Naruto!" says the blonde after getting what the man did, "So where are we?"

Yao Fei can understand what Naruto is saying, but he couldn't speak Naruto's language, {You are on Lian Yu. You're in the Neutral Zone. You're from the Elemental Nations, correct]

"Again you lose me," tilted his head to the side, "How can I understand you? Because this is already getting old…"

[Stay here for now, while I go and get something to eat.]

Naruto didn't get to say anything before Yao Fei left to get some food. The blonde sighs before he reaches for his supply bag to only find out that he doesn't have it. Then he remembers when Yao Fei tackled him off the land mine he must of dropped it.

' _Damn it! That had everything in it too!_ ' Naruto cursed himself for that mistake.

Naruto waited for like hours before Yao Fei came back with a turkey. It didn't take long for the feathers to be pulled, cleaned the turkey, and cooked it over a fire.

 **-Flashback End-**

Naruto arrived at the crime scene that he caused lsat night. Yamato is close to pulling out his hair til he saw Naruto, "Uzumaki! Get over here!" demands the Captain

Rushing over to the Captain, "Yes, Captain?"

"Take a look at these bodies," Waving to the dead bodies, "I want to see if you can tell anything by the arrows, placement of the wounds, and anything else that may be of use."

"Why me, Captain?" the blonde asks

"Because you might see something that my team can't."

Nodding his head, Naruto walks over to the dead bodies. He's in a little bit of a pickle; for he is the one that killed them last night.

' _Think! It's a good thing that I didn't use the arrows that I'm carrying now. I can make some bullshit story up!_ '

Naruto kneels down to one of the dead bodies and takes the arrow out of the chest, "Captain!" Yamato comes running over, "The arrow is finely made from the arrowhead,"

"Can that give us a clue?" asked Yamato

"Very little, but there was a group that I heard of during my time in the Neutral Zone. They use arrows, but will use other weapons as well,"

"Why would they be here?"

"Who knows?" standing up to take a closer look at the arrow, "They only allow their name to be in darkness, mystery, rumor, and blood so no one would take them serious,"

"The perfect way to get close to their targets. I'll have to bodies and arrows taken so that the Brains can look at them closer,"

"Brains?"

"Research and Development. They'll look at the arrows to see what they've been made out of while the bodies are sent to the hospital to have them cut open to see if they have anything inside them,"

"That's a lot of work to just find out who killed them,"

"It's not just who kill them. Those men were part of Count Vertigo group," Yamato runs his hand through his hair, "That's going to get some headache down the road. Count Vertigo is known for wanting revenge when something doesn't goes his way. There will be more dead bodies by the end of the week; that's for sure,"

"Captain, as you know I've been gone for five years; who is Count Vertigo?"

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head, "It's not just Count Vertigo, Uzumaki. There are people backing him to make his drugs,"

"Civilian Council?"

"Yes, we've been trying to gather enough evidence to bring him in, but money makes a lot of things happen,"

"In other words corruption!" Naruto growls out, "What do you want me to do? Is this my case?"

Sighing out, "Yes, this is your case, Uzumaki. I want to know if someone was hired to kill the victims here. Find something and see how they've gotten through the barrier,"

"Right then," Naruto turns to look at the dead bodies, "This is going to be difficult."

Naruto thinks on how he's going to do this. First he has to find a suspect which he can pin this on, find a means to do so without raising suspension that he was the one that did it, and find a way they've gotten through the barrier that surrounds Konoha.

With something coming to mind as a grin slowly grows on his face, ' _And I know just how to pin this all on!_ ' thought the blonde.

 **-Author's Note-**

Wanted to get this out before the year ends. With the new year just around the corner I will be working on four stories at once which will probably kill me by doing so. **Fire Fox Trainer** will be update weekly, **A Stroke of Death** will be update bi-weekly, and a new story will be coming out monthly, and finally the fourth story will be one that I plan to publish IRL. Plan to work one those four stories with **A Stroke of Death** being finished sometime this year. That's my New Year's Revolution.


End file.
